Pretty Little Liars: Fill Them Up
by Alexander18
Summary: What happens when the girls encounter a young man eager to let of some steam?


Pretty Little Liars: Fill them up!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything related.

Note: Tree, bags and void means something else in this type of story.

A young man Xanders was out and about, looking for the time of his life. His first stop was at Spencer's house. He knocks on the door and waited patiently. Spencer opens the door and she looks at him for a moment. He slowly enters and starts kissing her; she could not resist and kisses him back. He unbuckles his pants and took off his shirt while she strips off her clothes. He had her face against the door and positions himself behind her.

His hands slip on her breasts as he slowly enters his tree in her bum. Spencer groans and slid two of her fingers into her void. He begins thrusting while she fingers herself, both grunting and moan as he humps her from behind. He picks up the pace and squeezes her breasts as he continues thrusting while she fingers her sensitive spot. Both were starting to reach their peak, his tree hardened and ready to fire while she felt waves of pleasure coming. With one final thrust, he shoots his load into Spencer's bum while she cries out with joy as she got her orgasm.

Xanders got dress and departed from Spencer's place. He arrived at the swimming pools and approached Emily. Despite her being interested in girls, she felt attracted to him and guides him to the shower room. They both strip down and he kisses her, his tongue starts massaging her tongue while she place her hand on his tree and starts pumping it. After a while, Emily leans against the shower wall and turn the water on. Water fell on them and he slowly penetrates her rear end while inserting two of his fingers in her void.

Emily moans with pleasure as she was humped from behind, the sound of Xanders's bags slapping against her butt was heard as he thrusts in and out of her. His spare hand rubbed one of her breasts as he continues doing her. She gasps as the last few fingering gave her an orgasm while he blows his load into her bum. She massages her bum, feeling the hot seeds that went inside her and he had her suck off the remaining juices.

He once again departed and made his way to Aria's house. Aria took him upstairs and they undress themselves. She lay on the bed and opened her legs while he went on top and positions himself. He starts thrusting his tree in her void and she moans as he does so. He kisses her breasts and sucked one as he humps her. Aria grabbed the sheets, her eyes rolled as he thrust harder into her. He continues until she groans as she receives the orgasm that she was waiting for.

He got her on her knees before positioning himself from behind her. She gasps as she felt his tree enter her rear end. He grips her breasts before he starts thrusting and went slow at first. Aria begs him to go faster and he obeyed. He thrusts again and again, making her squeal with delight as he continues doing her from behind. He finally lets out another load into her bum and she moans as she felt his load enter her bum. They both kiss before he made his way out of her house and onto the street.

He located Hannah at a club and follows her to the bathroom. Hannah was aware of him and waited for him to enter. Xanders entered and she locks the door behind them before they kiss passionately. She moans as she felt his tongue wrestles with hers and they began stripping down their clothes. He lifted her up and opens her legs before he leans her against the bathroom door. She groans as his tree slid into her void and he begins thrusting. He rubs her breasts as he keeps her pinned on the wall and starts thrusting hard. Her eyes rolled up as waves of pleasure began to hit her and moans with ecstasy as he continues. With one final thrust, she sighs with joy as she gets her orgasm. He put her down and spin her around before he start thrusting in her bum.

He continues pumping in and out as he does her and his hands grips hers as the thrusting became faster. Eventually he lets a grunt as he lets loose his load into her butt and she gasps with joy as she his seed enters her. He kisses her before getting dress and leaves the club satisfied. He arrives at Jenna's house where Jenna and Sydney were currently inside.

He peels off his clothes while Sydney took off hers and she helps Jenna with hers. He kisses both of them before getting behind Sydney. Sydney help Jenna to find her way to Sydney's void and Jenna place two fingers into Sydney's void while Xanders inserts his tree in her rear end. Sydney moans as she was been humped from behind and fingered at the same time. Jenna's spare hand squeezed one of Sydney's breasts as she continues fingering her.

Sydney groans as the thrusting and fingering continues, waves of pleasure were starting to hit her as they continue. One final thrust cause another load to fire from Xanders's tree and it went inside Sydney's bum. A few more fingering and Sydney lets a moan as she received an orgasm, tears of joy fell down her face. All three change positions, with Xanders behind Jenna and Sydney in front with her fingers ready.

Jenna gasps as she penetrated both in her void and her bum as Xanders and Sydney starts on her. Xanders held her by the hips as he humps her rear end while Sydney rubs one of Jenna's breasts while she fingers her. All three had become sweaty and breathing heavily as they continue the sex. Jenna grips the bed sheets as she starts to reach climax as she was getting done in both places of her body. With another final thrust, Xanders sent a load of seed into Jenna's bum while Jenna finally got an orgasm from all the fingering.

Xanders bid good bye and set off back home, feeling exhausted from the entire love makings. What a day it was but he had no regrets and all the girls that he had made love were satisfied. He fell on top of bed and slept for the rest of the day.

The end.

Any reviews for this story would be appreciated.


End file.
